The present invention relates to water metering devices such as are used for irrigating plants. The invention is particularly useful in water metering devices having multiple outlets for supplying water to a plurality of plants, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Water metering devices are known having a common inlet and a plurality of outlets each receiving a feed tube for feeding water to the location to be irrigated. In general, the flow rate through each feed tube is preselected or controlled at the outlet end of the respective tube. Such a construction therefore necessitates a separate flow control or flow regulator for each feed tube, which significantly increases the overall cost of the device. In addition, in order to clean the device of clogging particles, it is generally necessary to detach each feed tube from the device and flush the feed tubes and the device separately. Further, in many watering metering devices of this type the feed tube may accidentally pop-out by the water pressure, or may be accidentally pulled out during handling or use.